finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diabolos
, also known as Diablos, is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. He first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII and his trademark ability is Dark Messenger, and he is normally aligned with the Gravity element. Even though his nature and backstory often change, he has the singularity of having a relatively constant appearance throughout the entirity of the series; while most other summon monsters suffer various and heavy design changes throughout their appearances. :See Diablos' Summon sequences here. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Diabolos appears in the Game Boy Advance remake. He is obtained by defeating the Kaiser Dragon in the Dragons' Den. Dark Messenger does Gravity damage reducing opponents' HP to 1/16, ignoring protection to Instant Death, and also inflicts Seizure. He costs 90 MP to summon. Diabolos teaches the following: *Graviga X5 *Gravija X3 At Level Up, he provides a +100% boost to HP. Due to a glitch, it is possible to obtain the Diabolos magicite without fighting the Kaiser Dragon. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy, see Diablos (Final Fantasy VIII) (French: Nosferatu; Spanish: Diablo) first appeared in ''Final Fantasy VIII as an optional boss who becomes a Guardian Force upon defeat. He can be obtained when the party receives the Magical Lamp from Headmaster Cid. Upon rubbing the lamp, the screen will dissolve and the player will immediately fight Diablos. Should the player lose, the game ends in a Game Over. Diablos's stats increase for every step made after receiving the lamp. Diablos's summon attack is called and deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP count via a percentage equal to Diablos's level range {e.g. 10-19, 30-39} (with a set damage limit at 9,999). : Damage = TargetMaxHP * Level / 100 Diablos can kill the opponent, in contrast with other gravity-based attacks, meaning, at level 100, he will kill any foe with less than 9,999 Max HP. If Diablos is below level 10, his attack will deal 9% of enemies' maximum health in damage. Diablos won't work on most bosses, as most bosses are immune to gravity. Because Diablos's damage is calculated differently from all other Guardian Forces he cannot be boosted, and though he can learn SumMag+% abilities via items, they have no effect on his attack power. Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Diablos are listed below: Diablos's ST Mag-RF skill is an integral part of the more casual of low level Challenges for Final Fantasy VIII, as it is the earliest possible source of the Break magic that allows GFs to gain AP while keeping characters low level. Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy XI ''.]] Diabolos appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the five terrestrial avatars, alongside Carbuncle, Fenrir, Phoenix, and Bahamut. He is the ruler and creator of the dreamworld known as Dynamis, and appears as a character and boss in the Chains of Promathia storyline. Players who have defeated Diabolos as part of the storyline can optionally face a far more powerful version of him in the quest "Waking Dreams" to forge a pact with Diabolos, gaining the ability to summon him. As a summon associated with dreams and sleep, many of Diabolos's moves are magic-based and some of them gain bonuses from being used when it is nighttime or when the enemy is asleep. Diabolos also names a Server in this game. Blood Pact Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII A strong reference to Diabolos appears as a Mark with his name and a similar appearance. It is an otherworldly demonic gargoyle with a spear and fiery wings fought at the Lhusu Mines. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Diabolos appears as a rank 2 Non-Elemental Aerial summon. His regular attack is called Nightmare, while his special attack, Gravity, causes the Sap status. Final Fantasy Type-0 ''.]] Diabolos is confirmed to appear in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 as a Suzaku Eidolon. His attacks are said to absorb HP from enemies and allies alike. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Diabolos appears in the series' TCG and is represented by a card of the Aqua element portraying his appearance in ''Type-0. Etymology Diabolos is the Greek word for "devil". It has entered many languages to mean devil, such as Diablo (Spanish). Diabolos actually means "accuser" or "slanderer" and could also be connected to the Greek word diabolous, which means "divider" (which fits given his ability when summoned in Final Fantasy VIII), but eventually the general word Diabolos became the specific name of the entity. In the original Greek rendering, it was used to refer to the Christian Devil (The New Testament was written in Greek). Devil is the English translation of Diabolos and in Christian belief, this being is the embodiment of evil. The Devil has received many alternate epithets over the years: Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles (Mephisto), etc. The concept of the Devil is believed to originate in Zoroastrianism with Angra Mainyu (also known as Ahriman) as well as from the Judaic Satan in the Book of Job in the Old Testament. However, their Satan was merely the "devil's advocate", an angel who acted as a skeptic and whom God allowed to afflict Job with suffering. Satan is Hebrew for "prosecutor/accuser" or "adversary". The concept of the summon Diabolos may be connected to the Djinn in Islamic mythology, similar to Ifrit. The djinn were the origins of genie myths and were spirits or ghosts made of fire or smoke. They were said to grant wishes. The fact that Diablos comes from a magic lamp may be a reference to the djinn. The French translation of Final Fantasy VIII renamed Diabolos to "Nosferatu", a (debatable) Romanian term synonymous with vampires. Trivia *The recurring summon from Ivalice, Adrammelech, bears a resemblance to Diabolos, even having a promotional image with a similar pose to Diabolos's Final Fantasy VIII appearance. References Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers